A Beautiful Day to Die
by Jinx999
Summary: Shoukou faces death
1. Default Chapter

It was a beautiful day to die. It was in early summer. The flowers were blooming but it wasn't too hot. The rice paddies and fields were green and, for the first time in a while, the kingdom of Kei looked forward to a bountiful harvest. Shoukou smiled. The scent of the flowers did not hide the smell of the blood from the block where Gahou and Seikyou had just died, but he'd never liked them much.

They were just so _petty_ and _vapid_. They had been cruel and greedy and power hungry, but neither had the grandeur or vision his soul craved. Youko, with her fiery will and hair the colour of fresh blood was someone he could respect. Gahou and Seikyou had accumulated wealth and power for their own sake. They didn't share his desire to challenge the heavens or taste for art. What was the point of money if you didn't spend it beautiful things? He'd been very annoyed when the rebels had scrawled threats on his painting. He'd followed them for the rewards it offered him, but had despised them in his heart.

The minister of law had not understood when he made his statement to the court. He had freely condemned himself, as well as Gahou, Seikyou and half a hundred other people. He had decided to accept the risk of death when he chose to challenge the heavens and he was not a coward. It had always annoyed him when people had begged for their lives. Did they really think he'd treat them better if they whined and cried?

He remembered when Youko had had him called to a meeting from the dungeons. She did not ask him to explain, they understood each other too well for that. Instead, while the gigantic imperial bodyguard, glared at him, they had talked of small things. Why Youko had retained the old minister of law, who everyone knew was part of Seikyou's little cabal, for example.

"There is no evidence to remove her and it would be a bad precedent to put my own choice in place before executing so many high ranking officials. No one in her position can be charged without good evidence, but anyone who could testify against her is now in prison. Who would believe the word of a prisoner under trial against the Minister of Law? All that's left are reports that she and Seikyou spent much time together."

Shoukou laughed. "In order to protect herself now, she has to destroy the entire conspiracy."

Youko nodded. "All her allies. When the trials are done, she won't have a single friend left. No one will trust someone who betrays their companions to save their own skin. She will never be able to join another conspiracy. Her only hope for the future is to gain royal favour."

He had asked for pen, ink and paper. He had wanted to write his own account of his life. He had no desire to be remembered as a simple thug like Gahou, a villain from a Shusei play, or a simpering fool who spent his final hours whining that his life could have been different if only he had been a good little peasant and never raised his head against the gods. He didn't regret anything he had done and had no intention of feeling sorry for himself. He had challenged the will of the heavens and was going to die on his feet. Apparently, even that self-righteous old bastard Enho had been impressed by his final memoirs.

He strode up to the execution block and smiled at those watching. The gigantic imperial bodyguard and former Shu-On member who's name he'd never bothered to learn and the Kaiyaku servant girl stood there, their faces impassive. Others, mostly from Takuhou, stood around with expressions of anger. He was vaguely curious whether they'd enjoy seeing this. Some people got pleasure out of blood and death, but he'd never been affected by seeing people die.

He did not know what lay on the other side of the axe. Some said that there was nothingness, others that those who followed Tentei's decrees would live in a paradisial land. The most common belief was that those who died would be reborn from the Riboku. After all, was not Tentei the god of this world?

He was looking forward to finding out. His smile broadened as he kneeled to lay his head on the block. It was a beautiful day to die.


	2. Afterword

Youko looked up from the sheets before her. Enho watched her, his usual serious expression on his face.

"A man of great intelligence and insight, but so tragically flawed. It's a pity."

"He's wrong, you know." Enho raised his eyebrows at Youko's comment. "He's not being punished for challenging the heavens. He's being punished for abusing the people. Challenging the heavens, questioning the emperor, is one of the ruler's most important duties. A ruler who is sure that he cannot make mistakes, who does not question his own actions will bring disaster to the kingdom."

Enho nodded gravely. "Yet they must be able to act despite their doubts."


End file.
